


Take a Hint

by hellinhighheels



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellinhighheels/pseuds/hellinhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor get back from an exciting night of being chased about who knows where, and all River wants to do is have a nice .... shower.... but not on her own.... unfortunately, the Doctor's terrible ability to pick up on hints as well as Amy and Rory's lack of ability to fly the TARDIS.... means her night isn't going to go as smoothly as she might have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The consequences of sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> This was on the verge as far as rating goes.... the first and last chapter are really perfectly innocent... it just gets a bit... exciting there in the middle but I didn't think it was enough to warrant an M rating.... so there you have it... light smut so if you don't want it, skip most of the 2nd chapter.... anyhoo... enjoy!

The doors of the TARDIS crashed open and the Doctor fell through them, pulling River Song in behind him. A jet of light from a laser gun shot through the open doors after them.

  
“Watch it!” He shouted back and River ducked just in time. “Blimey they caught up fast!” He said as another beam of light nearly hit River's shoulder. Quickly he ran behind her and made to slam the door shut, but not before shouting at their angry pursuers “Oi! That's my wife you're shooting at!” River laughed and the Doctor turned around to face her. “What?” He said with a grin. “Can't I defend my wife.”

  
River shook her head and grinned. “I love you sometimes.” She said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

  
“Only sometimes?” “Oh shut up and come here.” She said moving closer to him. He smiled and slid his arm around her waist. “River Song you are-” But what she was she never found out. He was cut off by the sudden sound of two people stumbling into the TARDIS's control room.

  
“River?! Doctor?! Are you alright?” River heard the unmistakable Scottish voice of her mother.

  
“We heard gunfire and...” And there was her father.

  
“Fine! Fine, we're fine.” said the Doctor quickly letting go of her waist. River turned to look at the young couple standing behind her, still in their pajamas, their faces full of concern. “Really, we're fine. Nothing to worry about. We've been in tighter spots before haven't we Sweetie?” She said with a wink.

  
“Right.. yes, of course we have.” he said shifting his weight uncomfortably. He was acting all awkward again now that parents were in the room. River rolled her eyes. Rory shook his head and Amy sighed. “You two really need to stop sneaking out at night.” Amy said and River smiled at her in a “You know that's never going to happen” way and her mother chuckled and shook her head.

  
“Well!” said River clapping her hands together. “This has been ever so fun, but it has been quite the evening, and I think I'll have a shower before bed, what do you say Sweetie.” she said smiling back at the Doctor in a way that made him slightly uneasy for some reason.

  
“Alright, whatever you like..” He said nodding. River just stood there looking at him for a moment. “What?” he said completely nonplussed. “I said I'm going to have a shower.” said River raising an eyebrow and speaking very slowly as if to a small child. “Right, I heard you, off you go.” he said nodding in the direction of the bathroom. River rolled her eyes. “Fine, just forget it.” She said and stalked off towards the bathroom. Rory put his head in his hand and Amy slowly walked over to the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You really are slow aren't you?” she said.

“What? What are you on about? What just happened?” He said, still completely confused.

“I think, She wanted er... your help...”Amy said a little awkwardly. “ What? She doesn't need help she's perfectly capable of-”

“You two are married..” Amy cut him off as if explaining that one plus one equals two to a rather slow child. “and married people...” She glanced at Rory for support. He only shrugged, His eyebrows now so high that they nearly disappeared into his hair. “...Help each other...” Amy said turning back to the Doctor.

“Right, but she doesn't need-.... ooohhhhhh.” He said realization dawning on his face. “that was... she wants me to..”

“yes!” said Amy relieved that he'd caught on and that she didn't have to do anymore explaining.

“Right.” Said the Doctor, his confidence completely restored. “Amy, Rory, fly the TARDIS, I'll be back in a bit, well, eventually... just... don't break anything!”

“Wait- do what?!” Said Amy shocked. “we can't... fly the TARDIS! We don't know how!”

“You'll figure it out! I've got more important things to do!”

Amy watched open mouthed as he sprinted up the stairs and after River. Amy turned back to Rory mouth still hanging open. “Don't look at me!” said her husband. “You do realize that that's our daughter you just sent him after.”

“Oh come on!They're married!” Amy said defensively. Rory gave her a look. “...ya... just try no to think about it.” She said.

“Right.” he agreed, and Amy nodded.


	2. warm water, warm touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he has figured out what his wife was talking about... with a little help from his mother in law (because that's not weird at all...) he is allll for it..... and River can hardly stay mad at him... especially when.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said... this is the chapter that gets a little sketchy... its not REALLY bad or anything.... but feel free to skim the middle or... just enjoy it ;) .... ugh these two just write themselves.... I didn't do it on purpose.....

River let the warm water wash over her, relaxing her muscles. Why mus he always be so difficult?! Was it too much to ask for a little time alone with him? There was a knock on the door and River jumped and was brought back from her thoughts. “Yes? Who is it?” She called.

“River dear? It's... it's me...” The Doctor's voice answered. “Would it- be alright, if I just popped in for a second?”

“Of course!” she said said with a grin, he did that, made her grin, even when she was cross with him... it was infuriating... really. She heard the door open and then shut behind him.

“You see, well... I mean,your mother said...I mean, I could be completely misinterpreting here...so if I am forgive me but...your mum... she seemed to think you were suggesting... well that it was a sort of... invitation, of sorts... and I-”

“Course it was!" She cut him off, he had suffered through that enough. “Well in that case, just wait a minute...”

“what? What are you doing?” River replied and stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“What?” He said when he saw her face. His bow tie was undone and he attempting to balance while pulling off his socks and shoes.

“You are so.... cute!” She replied with a laugh.

“Hey!” he retorted, but he was grinning. At that moment the TARDIS shook violently and the lights flickered out. The Doctor nearly fell flat on his face, catching his balance just in time. River gripped the wall of the shower to keep balance.

“What was that?! … Doctor, who is flying the TARDIS?” She asked suspiciously and she heard the Doctor answer from the dark.

“well...your parents, actually.” he said reluctantly.

“What!?” River hissed into the darkness. “Are you insane! They can't fly her!”

“Well.... I have more important things to do!” He replied, and River could hear the smile in his voice. She shook her head, also smiling and pulled the curtain shut. A few moments later she heard the curtain being pulled back again. She couldn't see anything in the pitch dark, but a few seconds later she felt his breath on the back of her neck and his arms wrap around her waist.

“You were right... this is a brilliant idea!” he said in her ear and placed a kiss on her temple. She hummed in response and leaned back further into his arms, letting the warm feeling she got from being with him wash over her with the warm water. He placed another kiss on her ear, biting at her earlobe a little, then aimed for her jaw bone, but she turned her head and met his lips with her own. River shifted in his arms so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a few steps forward, gently pushing her backwards and pinning her against the wall. The broke from the kiss.

“River...” He whispered as he kissed over her cheek and down her neck, his hands running over every inch of her they could find. “River... you are....bloody...brilliant...and...beautiful....amazing....” He murmured between kisses.River leaned her head back against the wall.

“I love you.” She sighed.

“love... you... too.” She heard him mutter as he nipped at her neck. His hand moved to her breast and she let out a little gasp when he squeezed it that made him smile... He loved the little noises she made. He kissed the rest of the way down her neck and continued down to her breast, kissing and biting at the soft skin there. She moaned softly which only made him want more.

  
The TADIS shook violently again, and River was sure that if the Doctor hadn't had her pressed up against the wall, her legs would have given out.

“Sweetie...” She muttered trying desperately to think straight. “Sweetie!” She said a little more forcefully. He ignored her, kissing back up her neck and biting at her ear. “...Sweetie... the TARDIS...” but he wasn't listening His other hand moved down over her hip and down her thigh, applying the slightest pressure there, pulling gently at her leg, willing her to lift it and wrap it around him. River got the hint... she was much better at picking up on them that her husband... “Oh God...” She sighed abandoning all efforts at thinking clearly and doing what he bid her. She let him pull her leg up and brought the other one up to join it, wrapping them around him. He held her there and kissed her deeply, opening his mouth to let her tongue in and exploring her mouth with his own. When the finally broke apart River leaned her forehead against his. “I need you...now.” She whispered in his ear. He didn't need to be told twice.


	3. "Her engine is overheating!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with something having gone wrong with the TARDIS the Doctor has no choice but to to and try and fix it... much as he might not want to at the moment.... thank God for River.... for so many reasons...

“What did you do!?” Amy shouted across the console room at her husband.

“Me!?” Rory yelled back. “I didn't touch anything!” The TARDIS was shaking violently and the lights were flickering in and out. Amy flipped a few switches and pushed some buttons like she'd seen the Doctor do, but nothing worked.

“Come on! Give us a break here!” she hissed at the console, but the TARDIS only gave another jolt in reply.

“Maybe we ought to go and get him...” Rory said after a few minutes. Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

“You really want to go and intrude RIGHT NOW?” she said putting emphasis on the last two words. Rory's eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No! You can go!.. I'm not walking in one that!” He said.

“And you think I am?” His wife replied. Rory shook his head again and they went back to flipping switches.

* * *

  
The TARDIS shook again and the Doctor nearly dropped River, staggering to hold her up.

“River...” he said regaining his balance. “River, if that happens again... I have to...go...see...what's...wrong...” It was becoming nearly impossible to form complete sentences at all. River moaned softly, although he wasn't sure if that was in response to what he'd said or.... something else he was doing. As if in response to him the TARDIS jolted again and the lights flickered on. “Damn it!” he groaned pulling away from River and setting her gently on her feet. She moaned in protest, not nearly done and from the sound of his voice neither was he. “I know, I know.” He said peppering her with little kisses. “I'll be back in just a few minutes.” He grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself and jumping back into his trousers, determined to take as little time as possible. He glanced back at River, now that the lights had come back on he could see her properly. He stared at her for a moment, water dripping off her beautiful form. He groaned, tearing his eyes away from her he sprinted out of the room.

River sighed and grabbed a towel, dried herself off and slipped on her bathrobe. She padded across the hall to his room and stretched out across the bed and waited for him.... she glanced over at the clock... five minutes... she ached to have him near her again...ten minutes...

“Oh for god's sake!” she said getting up. “where the hell is he?” River made her way down to the console room. Her parents were standing off to the side looking apologetic.

“Ponds! What did you do!?” The Doctor called from the other side of the room. He was flipping switches and pushing buttons apparently at random.

“We didn't do anything!” Amy protested.

“Her engine is overheating!” said the Doctor to no one in particular.

“Ya... she's not the only one!” River said descending the stairs. The Doctor looked up, and grinned at her.

“Sorry dear, but I can only take care of one of my girls at a time!” He said with a smile.

“That's not fair!” River fake-whined “I had you first this evening!” The Doctor chuckled.

“Don't worry! I'll take care of you in a bit!” he said and winked at her. The TARDIS jolted again and his attention was brought back to her.

“Oh for goodness sake!! Why does everyone refuse to use the stabilizers?” River said scurrying over to the console and pushing two blue buttons. The shaking immediately became less violent. “Right!” She said ducking down to check something under the console. “There!” she said triumphantly as she pressed a few buttons and the jolting stopped entirely. The Doctor stared at her with his mouth hanging open. River grinned at him. “She just needed a quick re-calibration.” She said smiling.

“I'm sorry! Amy said. “I didn't mean to-”

“Oh don't worry dear.” River said waving her apology away. “Its not your fault. If someone would take the breaks off now and again, the old girl might not need re-calibration so often.” She gave the Doctor a look. He opened his mouth to respond but River cut his mouth off with a kiss.

  
“Now if you don't mind, you've got another girl who needs taking care of.” She said when they broke apart.

“Do I?” he said in mock surprise, a grin spreading across his face.

“Well then Doctor Song, lets see what we can do about that!” he said as he scooped her up in his arms. River let out a little shriek of surprise and laughed.

“Put me down you idiot!” she giggled hitting his chest, but putting up no more of a fight than that. The Doctor ignored her, taking the stairs two at a time as they disappeared out of the control room.

  
After a few moments, Amy turned to her husband “well... I'm certainly awake now... fancy a midnight snack?”

“Love too.” Rory replied with a smile. He took her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before they headed off to the kitchen to find something to eat.

  
The Doctor carried River back to his room and dropped her gently onto the bed, before climbing on top of her. She was still giggling and her cheeks were slightly pink. She was so beautiful... “Right...” He said between kisses. “where were we?” River wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply “Oh ya...” He said pulling out of the kiss, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips “I remember...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this! It was my first Doctor who fic, (though i've read more than I could possibly count..) and I'm really pretty pleased with it... I hope you all have enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading love to you all  
> xoxoxox  
> ~Cait


End file.
